Networking architectures have grown increasingly complex in communications environments, particularly mobile wireless environments. Mobile communication networks have grown substantially in subscriber base as end users become increasingly connected to mobile wireless environments. As the number of mobile subscribers and the data demands of mobile subscribers increases, efficient management of communication resources becomes more critical. In particular, network operators and service providers desire to provide subscribers with the ability to be mobile throughout a communication network among different macro cell networks, small cell networks, Wireless Fidelity (WiFi) networks, etc. in a seamless manner such that subscriber experience is minimally impacted. However, as the number of mobile subscribers and the data demands of mobile subscribers continue to increase, there are significant challenges in managing network resources to optimize subscriber loading within the communication network among resources available in the network.